Their Life Together
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: WARNING: CHAPTERS VERY SHORT. When InuYasha goes to hell with Kikyo, Kagome makes a decision to go live with Koga. COMPLETE! KagxKog
1. Good Bye, InuYasha

Kagome starred out over the glass-like blue water. It was such a peaceful day…no one was around. Sango and Miroku were off gathering wood for the fire; Shippo and Kirara were playing over on the edge of the wood; and InuYasha was…wait…where was InuYasha? Kagome suddenly blinked and thought.

"Last I saw him he was sitting up in that really tall tree," she said to herself, standing and brushing off her skirt. She covered her forehead to block the sun from getting in her eyes as she looked up into the trees. No InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Kagome called, wandering along the riverbank. She stopped and thought this odd. He had never just disappeared like this before. What was more he had left her all alone…in a forest full of demons with no protection!

Kagome gulped and broke into a run. Where was he…? She halted when she saw an eerie, glowing light coming from the center of the forest. She starred for a moment before slowly starting towards it. It was a warm glow…not a creepy one. She could also sense something. Something not like a jewel shard, but something horrible. Kagome took a deep breath and poked her head out from behind the tree she had come up from behind. She gasped and covered her mouth at the scene before her.

Kikyo was standing there, in a little clearing, her soul collectors whirling above her, and she was embracing InuYasha. InuYasha didn't move, as if paralyzed, and his golden eyes were focused on Kikyo with warmth. Kikyo was whispering something when suddenly the earth beneath her feet cracked and started shaking. Kagome held back a scream as the earth quaked so tremendously she was pushed off her feet and landed in the clearing. InuYasha didn't even flinch and only kept gazing at Kikyo. She was smiling now, as a bright light erupted from the crumbling earth.

Kagome sat there, trembling, watching as Kikyo held InuYasha tighter and started sinking into the earth. Finally, she could bare it no more and Kagome screamed, "KIKYO STOP! LET HIM GO! LET HIM…!" InuYasha turned his head so as he was looking at Kagome, and mouthed, "I'm sorry. Good-bye." Before disappearing forever into the earth. The shaking instantly stopped and the cracked earth gathered back together as if nothing had happened. Kagome's lower lip was trembling now. She hadn't even realized it had been the entire time…and she was struggling not to cry.

Running footsteps were heard and Sango and Miroku appeared from behind a bush. Sango took one look at the pitiful Kagome and cried, "Kagome! There you are, oh when the earthquake hit we ran to check on you but you were gone! Are you alright? Kagome…?" Sango took a step forward but Kagome had already collapsed onto the ground in tears. Sango rushed over to her and put her arms around the poor girl. "What happened? What is it?"

Kagome sobbed for a long time before finally choking out, "H-He w-w-went with h-her! I-I'll n-never see him a-a-again!" She cried heavily into Sango's shoulder as Miroku stood there watching her with sad eyes.

"Who Kagome? Who?" he asked gently. Sango stroked her hair and cradled her. Kagome managed to blurt, "I-InuYasha!" Miroku gasped and his tone became a little more forceful. "Who did he go with? To where?" Kagome shook her head and sobbed even harder.

"Kikyo! He w-went with K-Kikyo to h-hell!" she choked and Sango made a funny noise. Kagome gulped back another rush of tears and sat up. She hugged Sango before jumping up and sprinting out of the forest. Miroku stepped forward but Sango stopped him.

"No. Let her be alone."


	2. He's Really Gone

Kagome ran blindly through the forest until she stumbled and fell onto the soft grass. She sobbed and just couldn't stop until the pain went away. But it felt as though it would never go away…how could InuYasha _do_ this? That selfish, cruel…Kagome stopped herself. Selfish? Wasn't she the one acting selfish, wishing him back just so he could be with her? It was his decision who he wanted to be with, not hers.

Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sighed. A quiet rustle came from some nearby bushes and she turned. Shippo emerged with Kirara carrying a couple acorns and smiling broadly. "Hi Kagome!" he said cheerfully. "Did you feel that earthquake?" Kagome winced but gave the little fox demon a small smile.

"Yes, Shippo, I felt it."

"Wasn't it cool?" he laughed and tossed an acorn at her. Kagome caught it and just starred down at it. "So where're the others? I haven't seen InuYasha…" Kagome swallowed the huge lump that was forming in her throat. "…Kagome? Are…are you alright?" Shippo asked in concern. Kagome nodded in hurry and then got to her feet and ran off. _Why am I running from Shippo_? She thought guiltily, as she heard the fox demon calling after her. But she couldn't stop and just ran and ran and ran. Who would protect her now? Who would visit her through the well? No one. No one was there for her anymore…she'd thought InuYasha would always be there right by her side…or was it the other way around?

Kagome's vision was starting to get blurry and she realized she was crying again. She halted beside a tall oak tree and took several deep breaths. She would return to the campsite and then go home. For good.

Kagome looked up to see dusk falling. _I'd better hurry before it gets too dark_, she thought as she turned to retrace her steps. But suddenly her head connected with something sharp and painful. She gasped and fell backward. Blood dripped from her nose and temple. She felt woozy and someone was approaching her, ready to strike again. She couldn't move, she was too weak. The person or demon raised what looked like claws and laughed. Kagome moved her lips but no sound came out. A loud thump was heard and then everything went black…

Kagome blinked open her eyes to see the bright morning sun shining down on her. She could hear running water and knew she was near a river. She tried to sit up, but a throbbing pain in her head made her wince. She slowly turned her head to notice a figure crouched by the river. She struggled and finally managed to groan, catching the person's attention. The person stood and walked back over to Kagome. She squinted and smiled. It was Koga.

"K…Koga?" she said softly. "What…happened?" Koga bent down over her an laid a soaked furs on her forehead. It instantly cooled her.

"A demon attacked you and I smelled your blood. By the time I reached you though you were already out of it." He grinned and added, "But I chased him off and brought you here. Those wounds are bad. And besides…" he winked. "…You've always taken care of me in the past." Kagome managed a tiny smile before shutting her eyes again. She was wrapped in warm furs and felt cozy and safe. Maybe…Maybe she wasn't alone…Maybe she did have a protector…

Something smelled really good and Kagome couldn't help but ask, "What're you cooking?" Koga looked taken aback but grinned. "Fish. Here, I'll bring you some." Kagome opened one eye and saw Koga walking over to a fire with some big fish cooking over it. He took one and left it on the stick so Kagome could hold it and eat. Then he helped her up so she was in a sitting position.

"Thanks," she said, taking a small bight. "Oh wow! This is delicious!" She started taking bigger and bigger bights and soon she had eaten three fish. Koga watched her the entire time, wondering only one thing. "Why did Mutt Face let you go wandering around alone?" he asked. Kagome stopped chewing. She starred at her fur blanket and was silent. "If you mean InuYasha…well…" She couldn't finish. Koga cocked an eyebrow.

"He…he went off with some other girl…and…he's never coming back."

Koga was so thrilled he wanted to jump. But seeing that look of mournfulness on Kagome's face made him contain himself. "So he chose another woman?" was all he could think of to say. Kagome nodded and a tear ran down her cheek and fell into the brown fur. Koga moved a little closer and put an arm around her shoulder. More tears dripped down her face and Kagome was suddenly sobbing into Koga's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kagome. Remember…you still have me."


	3. Walking

Sango placed some wood by the fire and sighed. It was late and Kagome still hadn't returned. The stars twinkled brightly above the campsite as she starred into space thinking. Meanwhile, Miroku was pacing back and forth with his index finger and thumb on his chin. Shippo sat in silence and watched the two. He was probably a lot more worried then them. He had known Kagome the longest and was closest to her. Well, it had been InuYasha that was the closest to her but…

"Say, Sango, don't you think we should be searching for Lady Kagome?" Miroku suddenly asked. He had come to a halt and was now eyeing Sango. She looked up in bewilderment and blinked. "Well…I…guess," she mumbled. "But it's so late. Maybe it would be best to start in the morning." Miroku nodded and sighed.

It was so dangerous out in the woods…didn't Kagome know that? He wondered as he laid down beside Shippo and pulled a thin blanket over his shivering body. What if she was dead right now and they would come upon her lifeless body in the morning? Miroku's sine tingled at the thought. They couldn't lose two of their friends…it would be too horrible. Shippo started shuffling around which indicated he was having a bad dream. Sango was still awake and starring into the fire.

_Please be alright Kagome_, she thought, _Don't get into trouble and be safe_.

Kagome yawned and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and found herself against Koga. She blushed and backed away. Koga grunted in his sleep but only slumped. Kagome stood and stretched. She tried to remember why she had been sleeping against Koga and suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. Right. InuYasha was gone and she had fled from her friends. And then someone had attacked her and Koga had come to her rescue. As the events from the following day came back to her, Kagome looked up and realized it was night.

"I must have dozed off with Koga," she said, spotting some leftover fish and helping herself. "I wonder if I should wake him…" She chewed on the cold fish for a moment before nudging Koga. He grunted again and rolled over. Kagome giggled and elbowed him in the side. A very sleepy looking Koga slowly faced her and opened one eye.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily. "Oh, Kagome…" He sat up at once and smiled groggily. Kagome returned the smile and started chewing again. "Wait…it's the middle of the night Kagome! Can't I sleep?" Koga was pouting and folded his arms as well. Kagome restrained a loud laugh and shook her head.

"I want to go find the others. They must be so worried about me. Just taking off like that and all." Koga nodded and yawned. He stood and helped Kagome up. She finished her fish and threw the stick down into the fire before stomping it out. The moon lit their way along the forest path and Kagome shivered from cold. Koga suddenly realized this and gasped.

"Kagome, you're turning blue! Here, put these furs around your shoulders." He draped one of the fur blankets around her and she was instantly warmed. "Thank you Koga. So how come you were in this area? Usually you're over in the west with your pack…"

Koga hesitated but soon broke into a wide grin. "Ah, no reason. Just came to check up on you that's all!" Kagome pulled the fur tighter around her shoulders. "You came all this way just to see me?" she asked.

"Sure! After all, you are my woman."

"Now Koga, I never agreed to…" Kagome began but Koga interrupted her. "I know, but with Inu_Trash_a out of the way, you're free to be mine!" He stopped himself and winced when he saw Kagome swallow and look away. "Kagome…I'm sorry..." She sniffed but turned and looked up at Koga. "I know Koga. Some day I'll be able to hear his name and not cry." They walked in silence for a ways until they reached a familiar clearing. Kagome stopped and her eyes got wide. Koga turned and looked at her.

"Kagome? You ok…?" But Kagome walked right on past him, eyes shut tight, until she was safely out of the clearing. And even then she didn't stop. "Kagome! Kagome, what is it?" Koga touched her shoulder but she only pulled away.

"It's nothing…just that clearing is where…" she gulped and picked up her pace. Koga understood and nodded. "I'm stupid…so stupid…" Kagome grumbled as she passed several blue berry bushes.

"Hey, don't say that! You're the smartest person I've ever met!" Koga comforted and grinned when Kagome thanked him.


	4. Kagome's Decision

It was nearly morning by the time Kagome and Koga reached the campsite. Sango was lying across from Miroku and Shippo sound asleep. Kirara was curled in a tiny ball at her feet and a little stream of smoke was rising from the put-out fire. It was peaceful, at least it was…

"AHHHHH!" came a scream and then a loud _thump_. Sango sat bolt upright and rubbed her eyes. Sprawled before her was a dazed Kagome, who had obviously tripped over her sleeping form. Sango was shocked and relieved to see her friend. Miroku was already on his feet and starring, while Shippo merely opened his eyes a tiny bit and then shut them. But suddenly they popped back open and Shippo was gaping.

"Kagome!" he cried happily, jumping up and rushing into Kagome's arms. "Oh, Kagome, I missed you! I missed you! I was so scared you had gotten eaten or killed!" Kagome was smiling and laughing and hugging Shippo.

"I missed you too Shippo! And in fact, I _was_ almost killed!" Everyone gasped as Kagome explained: "Well, I mean, I was seriously injured and all but luckily Koga was around. He saved me from someone or some demon. I didn't actually see who it was because I was knocked unconscious. Koga cared me though and I'm almost perfectly normal again!" She squeezed Shippo's hand and then set him down.

Koga emerged from some bushes and smiled at the crowd. "Hey everyone. Long time no see." Sango nodded as if in a trance and Miroku walked over to Koga. "So you saved Lady Kagome? We are grateful!" He returned Koga's smile and the five of them sat down for breakfast. Kagome hardly ate which worried Sango.

"Kagome…are you still depressed about…well…" She looked at her plate and bit her lip. Kagome swallowed her mouthful of boar meat and grimaced. "I guess I'll never quite get over it Sango but for the time being let's all just drop it. Now, who's up for a walk?" Koga gobbled down the rest of his food and raised his hand. "'E! 'E!" he shouted, his mouth too full for him to talk straight. Kagome laughed and nodded.

About half way through their walk, Koga asked something completely astonishing. "Kagome…I know that this is something you wouldn't do and will probably turn down but…if you ever want to maybe…well…come and stay with me I wouldn't mind." Kagome blinked and her mouth opened slightly. "Now, before you say no, hear me out. I've got a nice pack and they're all fond of you. They are women also who have a cave all to themselves off the main one. And if you did live there you could relax all day and then at night enjoy a delicious meal! Please think about it!" His eyes softened and his face glowed.

Kagome starred at him in utter shock. Me _live with_ Koga? She thought. _In a_ cave? _With his_ pack? _No! I want to go home! But…he did save my life, and he is a good protector_. She stood there thinking his offer over and finally came to a conclusion.

"Koga…I'll give it a try, but before you get too excited I want to tell my friends and go home to my family. I also need things from my era. Give me a week and then come and get me at the Bone Eaters Well. You know where it is right?" Koga was silent. She said yes. She said _yes_. SHE SAID YES! Koga howled with delight and shouted, "YES!"

"Good," Kagome smiled. "Now, let's get back to the others." She started back and Koga was so happy he forgot to ask her where the well was. Along the way, Kagome told Koga about her era and Koga described his life living in a cave behind a waterfall with a pack. They entered camp and Sango greeted them. Kagome informed her of the news and she was enthusiastic yet sad. "Oh Kagome! That's wonderful! Just promise you'll visit?"

"Every week," Kagome laughed. Miroku and Shippo returned with water and when they heard the news Shippo started to bawl. "K-Kagome! N-Not you t-t-too!" Kagome swooped him up into her arms and tried to calm him. "Oh, Shippo! I'll come to see you _every_ week! Don't worry! You can even visit me too!"

The little fox demon immediately stopped crying and sniffed. "R-Really?" he asked. When Kagome nodded he grinned. Miroku was talking with Sango and later on the group settled down to lunch. Kagome and Koga agreed that she would leave first thing in the morning and return in exactly one week. Koga could hardly eat he was so excited. Dusk fell and finally night. Shippo cuddled up next to Kagome and the two fell asleep right away.

Koga watched Kagome breathe evenly and sighed. Only one more week. Only one more week…


	5. Back In Her Own Time

When the sun rose the following morning Kagome blinked her eyes open and yawned. She smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms. Koga's nose twitched and a second later his eyes were open. Kagome flashed him her smile before getting up to prepare breakfast. Once everyone but Shippo was awake they laughed and discussed different things over fried salmon and berries. Kagome gathered all her belongings and stuffed them into her big, yellow backpack. Koga studied her pack with awe.

Finally, she heaved the pack onto her shoulders and turned to face everyone. "Don't wait up. This will only be a week. Once I return I promise to come visit. Koga, are you ready?" Koga nodded and lifted Kagome into his arms. She waved good-bye to all her friends as Koga started off. Sango had tears in her eyes while Miroku was giving a stiff wave. Shippo sat on his shoulder and swung his arm back and forth with a huge smile on his face.

They waved until there was nothing left but a trail of dust and Kagome and Koga were completely out of sight.

Koga set Kagome gently in front of the Bone Eaters Well. She gave a soft, "Oof!" but landed on her feet and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Thanks Koga. Remember, one week. Meet me here and don't be late." She smiled and turned to hop into the well. But before she was even halfway through she felt a brush of lips on her cheek and blushed. She quickly jumped and found herself soaring through magnificently glowing blue lights. Her feet touched ground and she landed swiftly.

"Wow," she flustered. "I wonder if I made the right choice…"

It was noon and Kagome dashed over to her house and slide open the door. "Hello!" she called, shutting it behind her. "I'm home!" There were footsteps and the sound of silver wear clinging. A second later, Mrs. Higurashi was at the kitchen door and smiling. "Oh Kagome!" she ran over to her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh, welcome home dear!" Sota and Grandpa were at the door now and smiling.

"Hey sis!" Sota said. "Good to see ya!" Grandpa had his hands folded behind his back and was walking over to Kagome and her mother. "Why Kagome!" he said in his unusual voice. "We didn't expect you back so soon. Weren't you just here…uh…"

"Good to see you too Gramps," Kagome joked and gave him a quick hug. "So, is lunch ready? I'm starved." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and added, "Yes, we were just sitting down to it when you walked in. Come! Have some!" She led Kagome into the kitchen and got her a plate and a glass. When lunch was over, Kagome called her friends and got all the homework assignments. She then worked on them until 7 p.m. when she decided it was time for a nice hot bath.

Kagome sighed as she sank down into the steaming hot bathwater. Was it really alright to just leave her group and join Koga? Was it really alright to forget InuYasha? Kagome wondered these things as she washed her hair and scrubbed her entire body. After soaking for an hour, she got out of the tub and dressed into some pajamas. She had just settled down on her comfy bed when the phone rang.

"Kagome! Phone for you!" Sota's voice came from the hall. She sighed heavily and got up. Sota handed her the phone and Kagome asked, "Hello?" Yuka's voice was on the other end and sounded cheerful.

"Hey Kagome! Glad you're out of the hospital! Your Grandpa said you had an allergic reaction and a huge rash formed all over your body!" Kagome blinked and her eye twitched slightly. "Well, I'm feeling much better," she mumbled through grinded teeth.

"Good, cause I have great news!" Yuka went on. "Hojo has been going over to see you at your house but you've always been gone. Anyways, he's asked me to give you a message. Can you go to the movies with him on…um…I think it was Sunday." Kagome thought. It was Friday and she had an entire week to relax before returning to the feudal era. But was it such a good idea? Koga was waiting for her and if she went on a date with Hojo would it be wrong? She was silent and leaned against the wall. "Kagome? Hey, Kagome, you there?"

"Ya," Kagome replied. "I…I just don't know." Yuka tried talking her into it but Kagome just wasn't so sure it was a good thing to do. "Look, Yuka, I'll talk to Hojo on Monday. But right now I'm sort of tired. Bye." Yuka sighed before hanging up and Kagome stood there with hand on the phone. She had turned Hojo down so many times. And the times she had agreed to go out with him, she had canceled. But…Koga…

_I'll sleep on it_, she told herself as she climbed under her warm covers and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Bad Dreams and Dates

It was dark. Very dark. And quiet. No one was around. Kagome stepped forward and looked around. "Hello!" she called, hoping someone would answer. But no one did. She became scared and had no clue where she was. "Sango? Miroku? Koga?" she shouted once again but still no reply. Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on her and she looked up. Another went on just a few feet in front of her and she starred.

Someone stood beside the light in the shadows. Kagome squinted but she couldn't make out who it was. "H-Hello?" she fumbled. "Who's there! Answer me!" The person merely took one step forward so Kagome could see his or her body and mouth. She gasped and caught a glimpse of red and a devilish smile before the person backed away again.

"I…InuYasha, is that you?" she whispered. The mysterious person leaned into the light and Kagome saw his face. It was InuYasha! "InuYasha!" she cried in joy, shaking slightly from excitement. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hello Kagome," InuYasha mused with an evil grin. "I wish I could say I've missed you, but I haven't." The smile was wiped right off Kagome's face as she blinked and swallowed. "What's wrong Kagome? You've missed me?"

"InuYasha…you haven't missed me at _all_? Why?" Kagome pleaded. InuYasha's smirk grew wider. "Because, idiot, why would I care about you when I have Kikyo?" _Kikyo_! Kagome's face turned red hot with anger and her fists clenched. That woman…

"So you went off with Kikyo to hell and didn't even think about _me_! How _I_ would feel?" Tears were forming in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. InuYasha stood there in the light seeming to care less that Kagome was crying. "So? Maybe if I killed you Kikyo and I could be together in peace."

Kagome gasped and her eyes dried up. "W…What?" she asked in a confused voice. InuYasha took a step closer. "You heard me. If I kill you there would be no more interference with me and Kikyo." He raised a clawed hand and laughed. Then, in a flash of movement, he had sliced Kagome's face…

Kagome sat bolt upright and panted. Sweat tricked down her cheek and she was hot. It was still dark out and it must have been the middle of the night. Kagome sat there, still breathing heavily, and finally calmed down. "It…it was only a dream," she told herself. "Only a dream…only a dream…"

She laid her head back down on her fluffy pillow and gulped. "What a terrible dream though…InuYasha would never kill me! Even if it meant he could be with Kikyo. Although he did give his life to be with her." Kagome sighed and after a while finally fell asleep.

Sunday came and Kagome paced anxiously around her room. She bit her nail and groaned. "Hojo will be here any minute wanting to know if I'll go out with him to the movies! I can't turn him down…but I just don't want to go! What to do, what to do…!" There was a knock at her door and she called, "Come in!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her as she opened the door.

"There's a young boy here for you Kagome. He's familiar so I suspect he's this Hojo you've been mentioning…"

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome said hurriedly as she dashed down the stairs and into the living room. And sure enough, there was Hojo dressed in his school uniform, sitting on the couch and fumbling with flowers. Kagome gulped and brushed over to him. He looked at her and his face lit up instantly. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're able to come to the movies with me today. I was so sure you'd have to cancel…here! Some daffodils!" He held out the little yellow flowers and Kagome took them.

"That's sweet Hojo. I'll put them in some water. Be right back." She quickly put the flowers in a vase and set them on the table. "There! Now…which movie did you want to see? I hear Blue Mountain is good…"

"Actually, I thought we could see a romance." Kagome took a deep breath and her lip twitched at the edge. "A…A romance huh?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to…a comedy is always good." He was on his feet now and smiling politely. Kagome returned the smile and said, "Sure Hojo! A comedy sounds great!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. _I'll just get this over with_, she thought as they sped down the shrine steps. Once they had reached the movie theatre Kagome bought two medium popcorns and sodas.

They found seats in the back and when the room went dark the movie started. Kagome was munching on her popcorn when she felt an arm slide over her shoulders. She nearly choked on her popcorn and caused Hojo to stare. "Kagome? Are you alright? Do you need some water?" Kagome shook her head and breathed deeply.

"No Hojo I'm fine. It's just…I don't think we should be going out. I…I like someone else." She looked at her lap as Hojo fidgeted beside her.

"Well, that's o-ok Kagome. I understand." Kagome felt bad for the rest of the day but at least Hojo tried to make it clear they were still friends. She cheered a little when she got back home. Thursday approached and finally arrived and Kagome sat in her room packing. She found her self thinking, _I can't wait to see Koga! I wonder why? I used to think that about InuYasha…_


	7. Arrivals and Departures

Kagome stood before the magical well ready to depart to the Feudal Era. She had her heavy backpack slung over one shoulder and her green school uniform on. She took a deep breath before putting one knee on the edge of the well and then jumping. She was soaring for only an instant before her feet touched ground once more and she was back 500 years in the past.

Light was shining down upon her as she climbed out. She grasped vine after and found little footholds to step in. Finally she was out of the dark, wet well and standing in the forest. She looked around but Koga didn't seem to be there yet. So, Kagome sighed and sat in the soft grass to wait. A hand came down on her shoulder and Kagome nearly screamed. She whirled around to see a startled Koga. He was starring at her in a strange way.

"Hey Koga. Why…why are you starring at me? Is there something on my face?" she asked, her cheeks burning red. Koga shook his head and pointed to the well. He looked down into it and asked, "How did you get all the way up here? It looks so deep!" Kagome was relieved and answered, "I climbed. There are vines and bricks and stuff. So, can we stop by Kaede's village? On the way to the den I mean?"

Koga took one look at her sparkling eyes and nodded with a broad grin on his handsome face. He held out his arms like he had done a week earlier. Picking up the light schoolgirl, Koga set off, a whirlwind trailing behind him. It felt like only a few seconds to Kagome. One second, they were standing before the well, and the next, Kaede's hut. Kagome stepped from Koga's arms feeling rather dizzy, but knowing she was about to greet her friends made her mind focus on that. She pulled back the bamboo door and called, "Hello? Kaede?"

Kaede was sitting before a crackling fire talking with Sango and Miroku. She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Kagome!" she exclaimed, causing Sango and Miroku to turn as well. Their faces lit up and Sango rushed over to her friend. "Kagome! Oh, we missed you so much! Shippo complained all the time and I couldn't sleep! And Miroku…" she looked sideways at Miroku and frowned. "Let's just say he's been a lot more lecherous then usual."

Kagome laughed and took a seat by the warm fire. "Miroku, you dirty monk. Now if I hear from Sango that you've been lecherous…"

"KAGOME!" a loud cry came from somewhere in the corner of the room. Kagome looked around and Shippo dashed over to her. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Please don't ever leave me that long! You don't know what it's like, being stuck here all the time with these three. Miroku always has a red hand imprint on his cheek, Sango mumbles in her sleep, and Kaede cooks the same stew every single night! No offense to any of you though."

The three just grumbled and Kagome hugged Shippo tightly. "Don't worry Shippo. Remember, I'll visit every week. Maybe sooner. Depends I guess." Koga came into the small hut just then looking rather impatient. "Uh…Kagome, can we get going?" Miroku looked over at him with a confused expression.

"So, Koga, I heard Lady Kagome will be sharing a den with you and your pack," he said conversationally. Koga nodded in response and added, "You heard correct." He walked to stand by Kagome's side and she set Shippo down carefully. He looked sad. "Kagome, you only just got here!" Please don't go so soon!" Kagome saw the hurt expression on his face and the tears forming in his eyes.

"Shippo…I don't know what to do. I have to get going but I will be back soon. Everyone…you can continue your quest if you want. Koga has a great sense of smell and I can sense your shards. So feel free to leave at anytime." Kagome was picked up into Koga's arms and Miroku looked their way enviously. He was still however, and Sango patted him on the back. "Good Monk…good…"

The six of them exited the cozy hut and walked into the sunshine to see Kagome off. She waved once again to them all and smiled. Soon, she and Koga were yet again off making their way towards the Wolf Den. Kagome lay there completely bored but had no clue what to say. So she asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"Koga…what do Wolf Demon's eat?" it was a dorky question but it was better then silence. Koga kept looking straight ahead and shrugged. "Different meats. We drink water of course and my favorite meal is boar." He glanced down at the young woman in his muscular arms and smiled to himself. She was his…finally.


	8. The Women

Koga could feel Kagome stirring. It was morning and they had been traveling for nearly a day. He wasn't tired in the least bit and just kept going. Finally, Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She looked up into Koga's smiling face and yawned. "Good morning Koga. Are we almost there? My back is really starting to kill me…"

As if in reply, Kagome heard the sound of a rushing waterfall and her eyes grew wide in excitement. Koga hopped onto some rocks and set a drowsy Kagome down. She swayed for a moment but then stretched. "Finally! Ah, thanks Koga." She faced the waterfall and shivered. "It looks so…cold." Koga once again came to her rescue. He picked Kagome up and covered her as he ran through the water. When they were safely on the other side Kagome kissed Koga lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you again Koga," she said, touching the den floor. "Now…where's the pack?" Loud howls and laughs echoed from all around her and she screamed. Koga chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry Kagome. It's only the wolves and the men. They're greeting you. Don't worry." Kagome nodded but gulped. Several men in armor like Koga's and brown wolves walked over to join them.

"Hey Koga, I see you brought your woman back like you said!" one of the men shouted. Koga slung an arm around Kagome and grinned. "Yep and she's here to stay!" The wolves howled in delight and the men cheered. Kagome blushed and folded her hands. "T-Thank you." Was all she managed to say. Koga led her over to a hanging cloth door and pulled it back. Dozens of women screamed but when they saw Kagome and Koga they smiled and squealed.

Koga showed Kagome the small den the women stayed in. It was covered in furs and silk kimono's. Kagome smiled at all the women and waved. They exchanged glances and giggled. Once Koga was gone they all crowed around Kagome. "Wow, you got Koga you lucky girl!" One named Michiru cried. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're not exactly his mate…yet," another commented. "You have to perform the mating ritual." Kagome had a pretty good idea of what that was. She gulped.

"So, it's Kagome right?" Michiru asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "Nice to meet you. All of you. So what do you do to pass the time?" She was very curious now that she was going to be living here.

"Well, we cook and clean and talk," Michiru said conversationally. Kagome nodded. "And where do you bathe?"

"There's a small lake only about a mile from here. The water is normally cold but don't worry. There are various hot springs as well."

"And where do you…um…sleep?" Kagome asked, a little embarrassed. Michiru smiled. "Well, us women sleep in here of course." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "But the leader's mate usually sleeps with him." Kagome screamed softly.

"EXCUSE ME?" she yelled. The women all went, "Shhhh!" and held a finger to their lips. Kagome covered her mouth. "Yes, you must sleep with Koga," Michiru continued. "But don't worry. He probably won't force you to. He's just as kind as he is handsome." The women all giggled and Kagome sighed in relief once more.

"Oh here. Every women must wear a fine silk kimono to dinner." Michiru stood and walked over to a line of kimono's. She stopped and thought. Then she pulled out a dark blue one with tiny pink blossoms all over it. Kagome gasped. "It's amazing! Oh thank you so much Michiru!" She tried it on and it fit. "I absolutely _love_ it!"

"Now it is time for dinner," one of the women informed her and they all filed out of the cozy little den.


	9. Conversations

Dinner was nothing like Kagome had suspected. When the women walked into the main den they all bowed. Kagome hastily swooped down into a low bow and watched as the women went over to their mates and sat _between their legs_. Kagome nearly screamed and Michiru glanced at her. She mouthed, "What?" as Kagome paled.

"Why do we have to sit between their legs!" Kagome whispered and Michiru giggled. "Kagome, it's nothing sexual. It just shows that we trust our mates to protect us." Kagome took a deep breath. "What about those who don't have mates?"

"They sit alone. Koga has always sat alone. Everyone felt sorry for him…but now, he has you!" Michiru walked over and sat between the legs of a skinny male. Kagome gulped as her turn approached. She slowly made her way over to Koga and he grinned up at her. She bit her lip and sank down between his muscular legs. His arms snaked out and wrapped around her waist. Kagome tried not to blush but her cheeks reddened slightly. A handsome wolf demon was carrying on a conversation about a war that was starting.

"I heard it from some of the men on the west side. A war is supposed to break out between us and the leopard demons of the south. We have to be prepared. Koga, what do you think?" the wolf demon finished and looked over at Koga. Koga thought a moment and Kagome starred down at her crossed legs. "Well, Aiko, this war could be a blessing. We have become stronger since the last time we went into battle and if we win the leopard territory will be ours for the taking. Yes, I think we should fight."

Many of the men agreed but some were more difficult to convince. "Koga, remember the last time we fought the leopards. We lost about 50 men. I for one will not stand to lose that many again," One commented. The woman in his lap (Chika) nodded her agreement. Kagome wondered if a man's mate had to agree with him under all circumstanced. She decided to test her theory.

"Well, I disagree with you too, Koga," she blurted. Many females let out startled gasps and some of the men smiled smugly. Koga laughed. "Now do you see why I fell in love with her? She's outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind." He kissed her neck and Kagome blushed. The demon called Aiko changed the subject but Koga continued to smother Kagome's neck in kisses. She merely sat there, so embarrassed she could die. Michiru giggled from across Kagome and Kagome gulped.

Later on, after dinner, Kagome decided to bathe in one of the hot springs Michiru had told her about. Two other women, Chika and Hana, were also going to bathe. They smiled at Kagome as she gathered a towel from her pack and pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Chika was dressed in a white fur towel that swooped just below her waist and Hana wore a brown one that covered her legs. Kagome waited until they were alone by the hot springs before undressing and laying her clothes gently on a sturdy rock.

She sank into the steamy water and sighed. _This…is…heaven_, she thought dreamily, completely forgetting that Chika and Hana were still there. Chika exchanged a look with Hana and they giggled. Kagome overheard them and her eyes flew open. She gave a shy grin and blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I f-forgot you were still there." She cleared her throat and asked, "So Hana. How long have you been mated to Hiroshi?" Hana blinked and sighed happily. "Almost ten years. We became mates when I was twelve."

"_Twelve_?" Kagome gasped. Hana nodded and Chika smiled. "The youngest you can mate is ten. Toshi and I have only been mates for two years. I was fifteen then but now I am more mature." Kagome starred at them. More mature? She was only _seventeen_! "Chika, I'm fifteen and I haven't even mated yet! I'm human anyways and my species doesn't mate. But seeing as Koga's a demon…"

Hana nodded and ducked under the water. She reappeared with a big splash soaked and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome. Within the week you and Koga will be mated." Kagome was shocked. "How can you be so sure!" Hana gave a wide grin. "Oh, come on. No female can resist Koga for that long!" She and Chika giggled and Kagome quickly washed up and stepped out of the hot spring.

She wrapped the towel around her slender body and grabbed her clothes. "Leaving so soon? We were just beginning to enjoy ourselves!" Hana called, but Kagome was already on her way. She shouted, "I…um…take short baths!" and disappeared.


	10. The Kiss

Kagome changed into another beautiful kimono that was dark green with cherry blossom petals printed on the front. When Koga laid eyes on her he nearly fainted. "Kagome! You look more stunning then before!" She blushed and grinned. "So Koga…I don't have to…um…s-sleep with you, do I?" She gulped and clenched her teeth. Koga seemed thoughtful. "Of course not Kagome. You can when you're ready."

She gave him a quick hug before heading off to the women's den. "Oh, and Kagome!" Koga called. When she turned their lips met in a tender kiss. Kagome stiffened with her eyes wide open. It was her first kiss and she was sharing it with Koga! She relaxed a bit and put her arms around Koga's neck, pulling him closer. He was surprised but happy. He put his hands on Kagome's waist and pulled her to him.

From inside the women's den, Michiru was watched. She gasped and smiled in satisfaction and waved to the other women to come over. When they had, they all silently watched the romantic scene before them.

Koga pressed his tongue against Kagome's soft lips, requesting permission to enter. She didn't open right away, but soon her lips parted and Koga was able to explore her sweet mouth. Kagome's tongue met his and they played for a moment before a small gasp came from one of the women. Kagome's eyes shot open and she pulled away from Koga, blushing furiously. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to get into it like that." She rushed into the women's den, past all the starring and giggling women and collapsed onto some furs.

Koga stood here, in shock, and touched his lips. Smiling triumphantly, he marched back over to his men. Michiru sealed the women's den entrance and walked over to a still blushing Kagome. "Wow, Kagome! Wait to go!" She sat down beside Kagome and the rest of the women surrounded them. "What was it like?" one of them asked. Kagome sighed.

"Actually, I kinda enjoyed it." The women started talking all at once and Chika and Hana entered the den. "What's up?" Hana asked. When Michiru told her she dropped the clothing she had been carrying. "No! Kagome, how was it?" Kagome answered the same and Chika sat on her right side. "So, would you want to do it again?" she asked curiously. Slowly, Kagome nodded. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Well, why don't you go sleep with Koga?" Hana asked. Kagome gasped and frowned.

"On my first night here! No way!" she gulped at the thought. Hana shook her head and got a dreamy look on her face. "If I had the opportunity to sleep with Koga, I would." The women all agreed and a shocked look appeared on Kagome's face. "Hana, what about Hiroshi?"

She snorted and shrugged. "Every female is after Koga. Ever since he met you, though, it's all he can think and talk about. You are one lucky girl Kagome." Kagome looked down. "I don't feel very lucky." Michiru gave the women a stern look and they all got up and went to their own beds. "Kagome, I'll let you know that I will always be your friend here and that even though I think you and Koga are great together, I'm sorry about InuYasha." Kagome starred at her.

"How do you know about InuYasha?" she asked, suspicious. Michiru's eyes became softer with feeling. "I heard it from my mate. Are you tired? Would you like me to leave you alone to rest?" Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks Michiru. And I will always be your friend too." Michiru patted her on the back before standing and taking the bed by Hana. Kagome sat there though, still thinking about InuYasha and Koga…and that kiss.

_It's not like I wanted to kiss him_, she thought slowly. _But_ _he is the first guy I've ever kissed…I never even kissed InuYasha. I don't think I could ever sleep with him though. I don't know if I can even be his mate. But Michiru is right…we do sort of look great together. Well, maybe not great…maybe just good. Yeah, Koga and I look good together._

She yawned and pulled some warm furs over her body_. I just hope living here with Koga will be normal…well, as normal as living with a pack of wolf demon's in a den behind a waterfall in feudal Japan can be._

But living with Koga would be anything but normal. Something tremendous was about to happen…


	11. Another Decision By Kagome

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, quickly!"

Kagome blinked open her eyes and yawned. She looked up to see Michiru gently shaking her. "Michiru? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worried. Michiru's eyes were gloomy. The other women were standing behind her looking just as fearful. Kagome quickly sat up and tightened the sash around her kimono. "Kagome, it's war!" Michiru informed her. "Last night, while everyone was sleeping, the leopard demons attacked our guards and left a message: They want our leader."

Kagome gasped. "Why do they want Koga?" Michiru shrugged. "They didn't say. Just that either our leader go to them or a war between us will break out." Kagome gulped. "Is Koga going?"

"He hasn't decided yet." Kagome leaped from her comfortable bed and rushed out of the room. She had to find Koga. She searched his den but he wasn't in there. She looked in the kitchen but still no Koga. Ginta asked her what she was doing and Kagome stopped scurrying around. "Ginta, have you seen Koga? I need to talk to him!" Ginta pointed towards the entrance and Kagome walked over there. Koga was sitting on the edge of the cliff, seeming to be deep in thought.

Kagome silently joined him and a startled look appeared on his face. "Kagome!" he said in surprise. Kagome silenced him. "I know about the war Koga. You can't go to the leopards! You just can't!" Koga starred at her with his sky blue eyes and sighed. "What choice do I have Kagome? I can't let my men go to war and die. Three men were sacrificed last night when the leopards came. Isn't one better then all?" Kagome thought about this and slowly nodded.

"But…what if they're planning on k-killing you! Then what will…what will I do?" Kagome was choked back a sob but it escaped anyway. Koga continued to stare at her and smiled weakly. He put his around her and pulled her close. "Kagome, don't worry about me. I'll have my men hide when I go. I won't get hurt."

Kagome sniffed and nodded. She snuggled a little closer to Koga and he smiled wider. He didn't want anything to interrupt them…

"Koga!" Hakaku's voice came from in the cave. Koga let out a soft growl and gave Kagome a sorry expression. She nodded and he stood. Hakaku was consulting with the other men about Koga turning himself over to the leopards. "We will back you up every step of the way Koga," Hakaku grinned. "Weapons at the ready the entire time." Koga returned the grin and sat with his legs crossed. Kagome joined them shortly and occupied the seat beside Koga. He wrapped his arm around her waist as some of the men talked.

Kagome sat there in thought. It had been just yesterday that she had arrived here and already she had new friends and didn't mind Koga putting his arm around her. It was strange…was she developing feelings for him? Kagome debated this and hardly noticed when Koga got up. He followed a broad wolf demon out of the den and she sat there still deep in thought.

"Miss Kagome? Are you alright…?" a voice came from behind her. Kagome turned and smiled at Chika. "I'm fine, just thinking," she replied. "I wonder…Chika, do you think it would be a good idea to accompany Koga to the leopards territory?" Chika let out a gasp and frantically shook her head. "No! A woman has _never_ gone to war!" Kagome looked back down at the den floor.

"I'm strong…and I could be able to sense if one of the leopards possessed a jewel shard. I'm a skilled archer as well…I think I will go, whether I'm wanted or not."

"Go where?" Hana asked, as she walked over to the two of them. Kagome punched her hand and smiled triumphantly. "Yes! I _will_ go and help out! Oh, hey Hana. I'm going to war!" Hana gave the same gasp as Chika had. "Kagome---"

"Don't even bother. She's made up her mind," Chika sighed. Kagome smiled and ran out to where Koga stood. "Koga, I have made an important decision. I'm coming with you to the leopards territory!" Koga looked shocked and opened his mouth to speak but Kagome held up a hand. "No! I am coming and that's my final choice!" She looked at him with her big, brown eyes and Koga just couldn't disagree with her.

"Kagome…alright, but you have to stay hidden. And I want you to have at least three men protecting you! Understand? And have your bow and arrows ready incase you are ambushed." Kagome nodded and threw her arms around Koga's neck. She kissed him on the cheek and returned to the den with a wave. Koga continued his discussion with the broad wolf demon but kept his mind on Kagome.


	12. Captured

Kagome lay awake in her bed. _What am I doing_? She thought. _I should be with Koga. He could die tomorrow and I haven't even slept with him. Whoa! Whoa! No! I can't sleep with him! No! No! _She shook the thought out of her head but it was difficult. She sighed and stood up. She crept past all the women so she wouldn't wake them up. Once she was out in the main den, she looked around to make sure no one was around and then walked over to Koga's room. She stood outside of it for a moment and couldn't believe what she was doing. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and she froze.

Kagome gulped and slowly turned. Koga was standing there smiling, one eyebrow raised. "Hey Kagome. Wha'cha up to?" he asked. A sweat drop appeared on her temple and Kagome looked around quickly. "Uh…uh…um…I-I was just…"

"Looking for me?" Koga finished. "Well, come in." He led a startled Kagome into his private den and let her sit down on his bed. "Oh wow! Your den is amazing!" Kagome commented, looking around in awe. Koga smirked and went to change into his sleeping clothing. Once he returned, he saw Kagome already sleeping on his bed. He went over and laid beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close to him. This would be a wonderful night.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and then sighed. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. She screamed and scooted as far over as she could go on the bed she was in. She fell off and landed on the floor with an, "Oof!" Koga woke up and had a blank look on his face. "Kagome?" he asked, looking over the edge of the bed. She was starring up at him with a fearful look on her face. "Koga, did I…_sleep_ with you?" she gulped, her skin paling.

When Koga nodded, she started shivering. "Oh, no. No. No! Am I your…your…" And when Koga shook his head this time Kagome sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, Koga. But you know that I'm just not ready to be your mate yet. Maybe…maybe if we beat the leopards…I will." Koga's face lit up and he helped Kagome back on the bed. "Then I'll fight my hardest Kagome!" Kagome blushed and climbed out of the bed. She walked back to the women's den and was instantly surrounded by ALL of the women.

"So, Kagome? Where were you?" one of the women asked. Kagome bit her lip and blushed. That was all the answer the women needed. Chika squealed and said, "Are you his mate?" Kagome shook her head frantically and explained, "I only slept in his bed. I…actually, I fell asleep in it." Hana looked at her. "Was Koga in the bed with you?"

"Um…well, yes but---"

The women started talking all at once and Kagome was pulled away by Michiru. "Thanks," Kagome said in relief as Michiru led her out of the den. "No problem. Now, tell me what happened." Kagome told her the whole story (feeling bad that she hadn't slept with Koga yet, him surprising her, falling asleep in his bed) and when she finished, Michiru merely nodded. But she didn't have time to respond, because one of the men told Kagome they were leaving. "Koga says it's time to go," the man said. Kagome nodded. She said good-bye to Michiru and grabbed her bow and arrows.

Koga was waiting for her when she left the den. She got on his back sort of like she had InuYasha's and they were off. The other wolf demons followed close behind and soon they were on leopard territory. Kagome gulped as she gently slid from Koga's back. He gave her a hard look. "_Stay_ hidden. And I want five men guarding you at _all_ times." Kagome nodded as Koga leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he took off for the main cave. He jumped up and landed right outside of the cave.

Kagome tensed as she watched. She looked around and saw other wolf demons that were hidden. She gulped and then returned her focus to Koga. He was searching for the leader of the leopards but there seemed to be no one around. Kagome was becoming worried. Where…

Suddenly, someone grasped her by the waist and pulled her along with them. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream and she looked up at her captor. It was a smug looking leopard demon in torn clothing. She struggled and looked around wildly for someone to save her but all of her protectors had been knocked out. She was being carried away…farther away…no one could save her…no one could hear her screaming.


	13. Marriage?

Koga growled and descended the mountain. There had been no leopards…so why had they asked him to come. When his feet touched ground again he spotted some wolf men running towards him. They looked fearful. "Koga!" one of them was shouting. He collapsed in front of Koga panting hard. Koga starred down at him and asked, "What is it?"

"It's…Kagome!" the man huffed. Koga gasped and knelt before the demon. "Has something happened to her? What is it? Where is she?" He was becoming worried. The wolf shook his head. "She…was…kidnapped!" he managed to say. Koga snarled. "WHAT?" he screamed and ran to his other men.

"What happened to Kagome? Who took her?" he demanded out of them. Ginta looked sorry. "We were knocked out and when we awoke…she was already gone." Koga looked around and every man was nodding. Koga grabbed Ginta by the shoulders. "How can we find them? Where are they now?" Ginta shook his head slowly.

"We don't know," he said. Koga released his friend and sniffed the air. He could defiantly smell leopards and Kagome's scent was mixed in with it. He looked back at his men. "Search the area. _The entire area_! I want her found even if it takes a year, or ten, or twenty!" he sprinted off and was out of sight in an instant.

* * *

Kagome shuttered and opened her eyes weakly. She tried to move but…she couldn't. She looked over and saw that each wrist was bound by shackles. When she looked down both of her ankles had shackles around them as well. She struggled but it was no use. _Where am I_? she thought confusedly. She starred at her surroundings and realized she was in a cave. A fire was going at the center and two leopard guards were outside the entrance. She suddenly remembered being kidnapped and frowned.

Her clothes were torn and she had a cut on her cheek. She saw the two guards talking to someone and then a strong looking leopard entered the cave. When he noticed she was awake he smiled and walked over to her. "Good…you've awaken," he said evilly. Kagome frowned even more. "Why did you take me?" she demanded. The demon smiled maliciously.

"My dear girl, you can see _jewel shards_!" he said, as though it were obvious. "I'm going to make you work for me!" Kagome made a Ha! noise and glared at him. "I'd rather _die_ then work for you!" she growled. The leopard leader only continued to smile. "That can be arranged," he laughed. "You're a fiery one. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you!" Kagome spat. The leopard held up a sharp claw. "Well, alright then, but I guess I can just _slice_ right through your clothing…"

"My name's Kagome!" Kagome said hurriedly. He lowered his claw. "Well, Kagome, you're pretty good looking." He brought a furry hand up to her cheek but Kagome yanked away. He grinned a grin that greatly resembled one of Naraku's. "Kagome, I think I'll marry you." Kagome starred in shock with her eyes wide open. It was the _exact_ same thing that had happened with Koga although she hadn't been tied up.

"YOU WILL NOT!" she shouted. "I…already have a mate!" She started to blush and the leopard looked her over. "And let me guess…this mate of yours is that filthy wolf leader?"

"He is _not_ filthy!" Kagome snapped. "He's brave and kind and strong and handsome! Don't ever insult him!" _Wow, am I really saying these things_? Kagome wondered, her blush deepening. The demon didn't reply at first but then said, "Then I'll kill him. And when I do, you'll have no choice but to marry me!" Kagome gulped and thought, _Wow, it is exactly like what happened with Koga. _The leopard demon's leader turned and left the cave. Kagome knew he would be back.

_But what if he really does kill Koga_? She thought. _Then he'll_ force _me to marry him_! She panicked but couldn't think of anything to do. She couldn't escape. She couldn't call for help. Who would save her?


	14. Kagome's Hero: The Perfect Ending

Koga sniffed the air. He could smell leopards and they were close. The only thing that was worrying him was that Kagome's scent couldn't be found. He retraced his steps until he came to the edge of a mountain. He starred up and thought. He could smell something familiar…suddenly, he gasped. It was faint, but it was still Kagome's scent!

Koga hopped onto a steep rock and began to climb. He was soon at the mouth of an enormous cave and he peered inside. At least twenty leopards were in there feasting on deer and rabbit meat. They were talking and seemed to be having a good time. One of them even got up and walked over to feed…Kagome?

Koga snarled when he realized she was tied up against the wall. When the leopard stuck the meat in her face Kagome bit his hand. He recoiled in pain and let out a howl. The others turned to see what the commotion was about and the leader stood. He stepped in front of Kagome, grinning wildly, and grasped her shoulders. He was forcing her head up so she had no other choice but to look in his eyes…

Koga couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out from his hiding spot and shouted, "Get your hands off my woman you piece of trash!" The leopard wheeled around and starred in shock at Koga. The wolf demon sprinted at him and tried to kick him in the stomach but the leopard was too quick. He bounced back out of the way and growled.

"Once I kill you wolf boy your woman will be mine," he laughed. His men were getting to their feet to help but the leader snapped, "No! I'm gonna kill him alone!" Koga snorted and replied, "You can try, you damn leopard." He dodged the oncoming attack of the raged leopard and smirked.

"Ha! If that's the best you can do this should be over soon!" He seemed like a blur as he rushed past the leopard so he was standing behind him. Koga punched him hard in the back and the demon fell to the ground. Kagome was cheering all the while for Koga and he gave her a triumphant smile. "Don't worry Kagome. You'll be free in a matter of---"

Koga couldn't finish for he had been knocked off his feet when the leopard kicked him. He landed on the hard stone floor and glared at his opponent. The leopard demon leader was giving him the same smirk that Koga had had on his face a second ago. Kagome struggled to get out of her shackles but it was no use. She had to think. If only she could get loose! Then she could grab the bow and arrows sitting in the corner of the cave…

Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. Kagome called, "Koga! Can you kick my shackles with all your might?" Koga looked at her in bewilderment but nodded. He sprinted over to her and kicked her bindings as hard as he could. The metal broke and Kagome's legs were free. She smiled but just then Koga was punched by the leopard. The leopard cackled evilly and held Kagome's chin up.

"This fight is almost over, my soon-to-be-mate!" he said, still cackling. Kagome's anger was ready to burst and she thrust her feet forward into the greedy leader's gut and he was so taken by surprise he fell to the ground—_hard_. Kagome merely glared at him as everyone in the cave gaped at her. The leopard demon sat up and clutched his stomach in pain. He snarled at Kagome and she gulped. _Uh oh, bad idea_! She told herself. The leopard slowly stood and advanced on her.

"Wench!" he shouted, causing Kagome to wince. "Forget being my wife! I'll kill you first!" He bared his fangs and held up his razor shard claws. Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was it…

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HER!" a shout came from an all too familiar voice. Kagome opened one eye to see Koga kick the demon right smack in the face. He slammed into the side wall and slumped to the ground. Kagome starred in amazement at the fallen leader and then at Koga, her eyes shining. Koga released her without hesitation and picked her up. He turned to face the other leopards.

"Anyone _else_ wanna try and stop us?" he asked forcefully. The leopards shook their heads as Koga smiled triumphantly and raced out with Kagome held tightly in his arms. It seemed like he ran forever but finally he halted by a river. The sun was just setting below the horizon as Koga set Kagome down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Oh Koga! Thank you so much for rescuing me! You're my hero!"

A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered someone else who had once been her hero. She pulled back in embarrassment and hoped she wouldn't start crying. But Koga wiped away the tears in her eyes and smiled. She looked up into his sky blue eyes and sighed. He leaned in and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Maybe this life wouldn't be perfect…but it certainly wouldn't be boring.

**The End**


End file.
